1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging and containers and, in particular, to a container closure for initially hermetically sealing a container which, after initial opening, can be repeatedly reclosed and reopened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of containers have been developed wherein a flap may be repositioned to its original position to reclose the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,232, shows a cover fitting for a container including a pair of triangular flaps which are bendable along a pair of respective hinges. The cover also includes a snap type locking mechanism which holds the flap in a raised position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,872 to Towns et al, 4,223,814 to Sneider and 4,371,095 to Montgomery et al all relate to end closures for containers that are opened by applying pressure to one portion of an end wall. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,872, a bead on the free end of a tab engages a mating groove and a ledge to allow the container to be opened and closed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,814, a flap pivots about hinge to open and close the cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,095, the cap of a container is opened by applying pressure at a point and thereafter lifting an opposite edge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,900 to Borst, a lid is pivoted about a hinge line to open and close a dispenser. To open the cover, pressure is applied to a particular portion causing a lug to move away and thus allow the lid to open to its preferred biased position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,380 to Moore shows a paper or fiber container that has an opening tab formed by partially cutting through portions of the fiber wall and the upper surface to form a groove. To open the container, pressure is applied to a button. A sharp shoulder acts as a cutting edge and a section is forced into the container. A tab is then pulled outwardly, shearing the foil along the straight edges thereof. To close the container, the tab is returned to substantially its original position.
A problem common to each of the above-identified container closures is that the container can not be initially hermetically sealed and held closed in a way that will be tamper evident, while allowing reclosure of the container, after it is initially opened.